


Patrón de cuerdas

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Yuri Plisetsky, PWP, Shibari
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ había sugerido hacer algo diferente, y así, ambos habían terminado encerrados en un patrón de cuerdas de color rojo intenso.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	Patrón de cuerdas

La madera pegaba fuerte contra la pared en la habitación de hotel. Establecía un ritmo, sumado a los constantes gemidos de Jean-Jacques Leroy, con sus piernas abiertas de par en par, acostado en la cama y moviendo sus caderas ligeramente hacia arriba para encontrarse con las embestidas de Otabek Altin, quien empujaba como si no hubiera un mañana, ocasionalmente soltando uno que otro gruñido entre la voz de Leroy. 

Otabek había llegado a su habitación como lo acordaron. Ya todos sus deberes de atletas estaban hechos, y en esa competencia, no asignaron a Yuri Plisetsky, por lo que Otabek accedió fácilmente. Casi le sorprendió lo rápido que dijo que sí, sin embargo el mismo Altin le recordó que JJ era más importante que los ojos verdes que a veces tomaban de la mano al kazajo y le robaba esos labios que eran suyos. Justo al llegar, le besó. Le besó como solo se puede besar a aquel a quien le profesa su amor y no a un amante secreto de paso. Intercambiaron sus te amo, entre mimos y caricias, forjando el terreno para empezar, como siempre lo hacían. 

JJ había sugerido hacer algo diferente, y así, ambos habían terminado encerrados en un patrón de cuerdas de color rojo intenso, rodeando con nudos sus torsos, abdomen y miembros. El roce de sus cuerpos combinado con las cuerdas hizo pronto su efecto y en poco tiempo ambos estuvieron erectos, JJ ofreciéndose para recibir a Otabek, acostado sobre la cama, desnudo como estaba excepto por las cuerdas que rodeaban su piel bronceada.

La voz de Leroy llenó toda la habitación una vez tuvo a Otabek dentro de él. Gritaba pidiendo más sin importar quién escuchara, solo le interesaba Otabek. Otabek, quien le embestía dándole placer. Otabek, quien le sostenía fuerte su cadera mientras le golpeaba ahí donde más le gustaba y le hacía soltar gemidos llenos de placer. Otabek, quien le agarró su miembro, acariciándolo hasta un intenso orgasmo. Otabek, quien le dejó todo dentro de él. Otabek, quien le besó con hambre incluso luego de haber terminado, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos y su sien.

Otabek, Otabek. 

Otabek quien le aseguró que en su corazón sólo habría espacio para él. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente hecho para Sextember 2019 con el prompt "Shibari".   
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
